Inui's Miscalculations
by matsukanishi09
Summary: A rumor, a confession and a miscalculation? Inui thought that his assumptions were correct. Only to find out how wrong and stupid he had been. RyoSaku. Inui's narrating. R&R!


**Okay.. Mainly, I did this for my mind isn't functioning well.. Gosh!! I just came up with it!! Echizen and Inui lovers.. don't sue me for making up the 'rumor'!! hahaha!! But thinking that Inui can create a huge mistake, that's really hilarious!!**

**Well.. it really is based on Inui's narrating. And to make things clear why there are dates and time provided was because this was Inui's online data handler in his computer. So… he kinda based the information he gets by writing it down.. okay?**

**Hope you like it!! And… I really appreciate those who continuously reviewed for Farm Disaster and Sketches. Let's promote RyoSaku fandom!!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own POT. If I did, you know that Ryoma and Sakuno would end up.**

**----------- [R-Y-O-S-A-K-U -----------**

**Rumors [09:00 pm, Friday**

Today, I encountered dozens of blather about the infamous smirking O'chibi of Seigaku--Echizen Ryoma. It wasn't really hard to trace the fact that this chit-chat was created and widespread by Momoshiro and Eiji. But still, it caught my attention.

As I passed by the corridors at exactly 7:33 in the morning, audible whispers were prancing at the halls, thus, a pressurized atmosphere as its aftermath. There wasn't any morning practice for today, and the overwhelming gossips did catch my ears as well.

The rumor was simple, actually. And I never thought that the drastic cool behavior of the feline lad would sadistically result in such a manner: he's a gay.

Many favored this, while most of his fan girls were displeased. I even sighted the evil glints present in Osakada Tomoka's eyes as Momoshiro elapsed by their room. I rummaged my bag for my handy dandy notebook, estimating the rightful outcome of Momoshiro's beaten face later at afternoon practice. I snickered at its summation, caulking the green data book.

Now, this is where I started to focus my data gathering on Echizen's said 'sex'. Nevertheless of its biased background, I am still eager to attain whether this illogical explanation can be considered a fact or just a mere prate.

---------------------------

Everything went smoothly during afternoon practice. And as of Momoshiro, my assessments were correct. He received a black eye on his left orb, exactly nine bruises on his arms, three gigantic lumps on his head, his spiky hair was totally wrecked, and a total of fifteen abrasions and two lacerations were evident on his legs. And the percent allotted for limping and punctures were present as well (The punctures were caused by super-sharp lead pencils).

I sighed at the two everlasting rivals arguing in front of me, blocking the clear view of Echizen who was situated on the bench. I smiled wickedly, opening the lid of my greatest concoction, yet. The two groaned in disgust, their faces turning into a shade of indigo as they watched the chrome bubbles emerging from my nutritious drink.

Tezuka wasn't around due to his entrance exams for Tokyo University. And as in charge, my plan of observation took place. I perched at a nearby seat; complementary of the one Echizen was settled onto.

-----------------------------

His actions wiped all the sarcasm present on my visage as aghast controlled my senses. There, in front of me, was Echizen Ryoma who happened to be staring hungrily at Momoshiro who seriously played a match on the courts by that time. I scrawled in a furious manner, not wanting to leave any details of Echizen's facial expressions and how his head turns whenever Momoshiro would return every volley.

I finally composed myself after the traumatizing scene before my eyes as the cool façade regained control again after the said match. But, I still wonder, if ever I saw the devious smirk of the cocky brat as he left the courts to change.

----------------------------

**Observations [08:48 pm, Saturday**

The Seigaku regulars are off for practice matches at the school's tennis courts—another opportunity for observation. I alit first, preparing the training menu my co-teammates would be handling. Summing up my data on every player, the estimated time of arrival was neatly followed—Echizen and Momoshiro considered late. The interesting part was that the bruises on Momoshiro's face seemed to increase in number, as some of the others were visibly infected. I smirked, concluding that the rabies-infected fan girls of Echizen started a riot and later formed an angry mob against Seigaku's Powerhouse.

And as I forecasted, Seigaku's cheerleaders were here to scope as well. Ryuzaki Sakuno--our coach's granddaughter—stood beside her rasping best friend, Osakada Tomoka. After recognizing their presence, I fixated my gaze to my target once again—Echizen Ryoma.

I orchestrated every move Echizen made that can prove my formulated hypothesis. Beads of sweat rolled down my cheeks, trying not to feel suffocated of the insufficient air crowding me. After practice, I checked my newly devised data, examining whether the eerie fiction that surrounded the courts a while ago was based on reality.

My data summed up that Echizen's current 'target' was none other than Kikumaru Eiji. The bubbly acrobat played in sync with Oishi, his doubles partner, within the range of Court C. Echizen, however, fixated his glances on the said red-head, not sparing a single look from the said energy ball.

And there I was, situated in perfect adieu, noting down on how this favored rumor turned out to be—expectantly true. I shuttered my data book, heaving a deep breath, a dreaded sigh escaping my lips. I fixated my glasses, knowing that my observations were frightfully done. And now, the last step for my research is about to be depleted.

-------------------------

I unbarred the door, only to be squished by a crying Eiji. Lumps of sweat formed around my spiky head, my white shirt was now soaking wet. I tried to pull him out of my body, but to no avail. Another sigh was evaded, as he bawled for a sum of 1 hour and 54 minutes. Think of standing in your two feet together with a 51-kilogram teenager cohering himself onto you.

I finalized that I'll be experiencing cramps at a percentage of 98.9 percent. And as always, I was correct.

As soon as he calmed down, I tried to force out of him on why he suddenly clung on me; weeping. He managed to keep his mouth shut until I presented my newly devised Inui Juice, which was bubbling brown in color, together with a smirk on my lips. Eiji shivered a little—no, that was an understatement—Eiji FAINTED as soon as he remarked it as poop.

I left him sprawled on the ground, for the probability of Oishi rescuing him was high enough for his survival. It was his fault in the first place, insulting my nutritious drink like crap.

But still, something intrigued me. Something was pushing Eiji to keep what befell upon him completely hidden. And bruises were sprayed upon his arms, for my eyes would never miss those elusive discoveries. Maybe it was the fan girls, I assumed. Yet, what kept me from thinking was on how they bribed the energetic red-head for keeping his mouth shut?

I shrugged the thought away, yet, I still placed the new hypothesis onto my notebook, finalizing that this could benefit for my study with Ryoma's peculiar behavior.

-----------------------------

**Assumptions [8:59 pm, Monday**

New discoveries passed through my eyes just after the practice sessions Ryuzaki-sensei scheduled, together with Banji-san and the rest of Yamabuki Middle School's Male Tennis Team. Taichi Dan, the team's so-called manager, and Akutsu Jin, Yamabuki's retired tennis star were also present. The matches were held in Seigaku's tennis courts and it started at around 4:29 pm—just as how I expected.

The games went well; Seigaku's probability of winning was within a high rate due to the fact that I provided them with the luscious training, partnered with my thirst-quenching Inui Juice. The competition between the two schools supplied me with more substantial information, which can be used within the Nationals as well.

Not only noting that the data I gratified was simply within tennis' boundaries. Kiyosumi Sengoku, the legendary 'lucky' player of the said rival school handed some real fresh facts, not only within his personal bio, but also to Ryuzaki Sakuno's.

Yes, I keep a handful of lore about non-tennis related persons, Ryuzaki-sensei's granddaughter as an example. I simply viewed it as additional knowledge which can be used for future purposes as well.

Now, back to the storyline. Sengoku's personality radiates a happy-go-lucky person, who drastically changed upon stumbling after a match with Momoshiro and Kamio (each was done separately). Yet still, he kept that childish approach and distinctively has a liking to cute, petite maidens like our dear Ryuzaki-san.

Just before his duel with Echizen, I pierced that he was whole-heartedly laughing with Ryuzaki-san by the benches near the vending machine. A bento at hand, the flushed pig-tailed lass withdrew a smile from her cherry lips, intently listening to the corny stories the carefree teenager was narrating. After a few minutes, she handed the bento with obvious hesitation (I prettily presuppose that it was delicately made for Echizen), and the dense guy took it in a breeze, not forgetting to bark thousands of compliments about her cooking.

Snapping out of my reverie, I mentally slapped my head for I forgot to whom I should be focusing my time on—Echizen Ryoma. The bento was helpful in making me remember, thanks to Ryuzaki-san. As I dusted my shirt and jogging pants, my ears perked up as I heard the faintest sound escaping from Sengoku's lips. It was involuntary, I tell you. After devouring those three simple words with a serious yet lightened voice, I jotted down furiously with beads of cold sweat rolling down my face.

It was when I jerked my head upward; the bloodshot face of the timid girl caused me to smirk. It was then when I left the said spot, feeling the diminishing aura of the partner-in-crime—Fuji Syusuke.

_"Ne, Sakuno-chan. I like you."_

Stomping was audible, for my sensitive ears detected its vibrations. I tried to find its main direction, only to be dazzled by a deluged Ponta can on the floor. Tragically, the can itself was only half-empty.

And then as I thought of it, the possibilities of Echizen's rumored 'sex' seemed to be high enough. Or it can be lessened as well.

Echizen is NOT targeting Kiyosumi Sengoku.

-----------------------------------

The matches went well; data gathering was successful, too. I splashed cool water against my sweaty face, running water soothed my head. I kept watch of my ever-beloved glasses within the corners of my eyes, not risking of losing it once more (NA: happened during the chibi version of Tenipuri).

As I dried my refreshed self, the orange blob of hair uniquely retained by Sengoku caught my blurry ministration. I narrowed my eyes for better sighting as my right hand patted the tiled sink for my glasses. Adjusting my vision, I tried to commemorate who was the person following (rather stalking) the said player.

A hazy crimson racket partnered with a cloudy white cap triggered my "data freak" senses. Knowing that the human being right before my emerald eyes was Echizen, I searched for my glasses in mercurial speed, making them fall off on the floor.

A gasp escaped my lips; angst was surprisingly evident in my scary demeanor (that's what Eiji presumes especially when I offer my juices). And judging from the shocked expression, it can be traced that I wasn't able to calculate any further conclusions right after assuming that the lens would break from the tremendous fall.

Due to my poor eyesight, I lost track of the puddle of water 2.45 inches away from my current position by that time. In a swift motion, I was lying face-flat on the cold cemented floor, my glasses positioned on my dominant hand protectively. I was glad that I caught it in time, not minding much with my shameful and awkward position, portraying a mentally-ill person who's in love with the non-living ground.

Oh. The sarcasm of the gods didn't leave me there. Just as I remembered the previous situation between Ryoma and Sengoku, I alarmingly stood from my locale, not reminding myself that I was right under the sink.

You guessed right. A hard lump on my scalp was axiomatic, maybe as large as an apple if I exaggerated. I rubbed it with a scowl etched on my face, standing slowly away from the stupid piece of cement. Inui did make such nasty mistakes—and it'll not happen again.

Disappointment-slash-hysteria replaced my grimace as I gazed at the stiff Sengoku in the middle of the path walk. What broke me into complete awe was that the orange-haired lad was totally traumatized. His face was burning in flames—currently as red as a cardinal. And what bombed me out of my trance and left me with the conclusion I desperately wanted to have was the way he arthritically caressed his lips.

I closed my data book in relief; my new discovery would definitely be troublesome.

Echizen really is a gay. And it was highly proven by my hypothesis that he kissed Sengoku just as I was suffering under the sink.

-----------------------------

**Miscalculations [7:56 pm, Friday**

Today was the most embarrassing day I had—no—the most embarrassing week I had. The finalization of my conclusion regarding my newly formulated research was done, thus, it is now the time I must confront Echizen myself.

My spine tingled as I packed my books, ready to walk off the classroom right after our Chemistry lesson. I checked my watch, 3:52 pm, and smirked. I paced to the tennis courts, only to spot the tennis club regulars playing the matches I scheduled and the first years who deliberately picked up balls. The non-regulars, headed by Arai, were on the other courts as well, bouncing balls at one another. I smirked once again, catching their increase in speed and power.

I scanned the courts once again, prying for my main target. His opponent for the day was Momoshiro, who 'accidentally' gulped my new Inui Juice and was rushed off to the clinic. I frowned as realization came into view—he wasn't here. I approached Fuji right after his match with Eiji, and inquired him about Echizen's whereabouts.

Fuji's sadistic smile didn't falter, and silence fell upon us. I looked at him expectantly, as his grin seemed to grow wider. He pointed out Echizen's 'specific' location, which added to the suspicion that bottled inside my head. When I was about to move away, Fuji said something that made my skin crawl with angst.

_"Be careful, Inui."_

--------------------------------------

I couldn't comprehend why I felt shivers as Fuji stated those three simple words with a barbaric tone. I continued my walk, this time a little bit faster. It just seems that I needed to have a 'talk' with the green-haired tennis prince who was presumed and now concluded to be gay.

Passing thru the campus' oak trees, a hand caught my white shirt, and I was yanked away from my path.

---------------------------------------

My disheveled self now faced a total of 10 persons who were peering with serious faces behind a bush. I tapped a shoulder, only to find out that it was Momoshiro.

They glanced at my direction, placing their index fingers atop of their lips. They hushed me down, as I reluctantly raised my confused eyebrows.

I queried once again, demanding an answer on why they dragged me into their spying while I have some more important 'business' to do.

They provided me confused and startled looks as a response, not believing that I had something far more important that minding other people's business.

I sighed in defeat, telling them about the rumors and the research I conducted about it. It didn't surprise them as anticipated yet the devious glares Momo and Eiji were receiving from Osakada-san were quite interesting.

Then the worst happened, Fuji questioned my outcome.

I confidentally narrated my findings, which resulted to my jaw dropping on the hard pavement.

There they were, laughing and rolling silently on what I just found out. Their red faces were now tear-stained as they continuously told me that it was such a hassle. They also declared that this was the first time I messed up big time on such field.

I raised my eyebrow in frustration as they continued to insult my work. Momo wiped his tears, his hiccups and sniggers were still present. I was abruptly pushed by Eiji to the bush's opening, only to find out on how WRONG my results were.

It was like a bomb which landed accurately above my head.

My jaw dropped.

My notebook fell.

My face paled.

There, in front of my eyes, were Echizen Ryoma and Ryuzaki Sakuno. And what provided flabbergast all over my body was the FACT that they were kissing passionately. And the facts passed through my brain like wind.

Momoshiro got those additional bruises from Echizen.

Eiji's not an exception either.

Sengoku has his hand on his lip for Ryoma punched him, HARD. And his burning face was the result of Ryoma's cool confession and threat.

And… that was how I was ruined completely.

Not to mention the blackmails I received from my teammates during afternoon practice.

Yet, I'm happy for Echizen and Ryuzaki-san. It's better to have company when it comes to blackmailing.

**----------- [R-Y-O-S-A-K-U -----------**

**At last!! I've been doing this one-shot for… about 5 weeks?? I really don't know.. hehehe..**

**Hope you liked it!!**

**Purple button:3**


End file.
